Celos, por que soy una chica
by Haruhi Tanaka
Summary: Por que todos pensaban que Mamori Anezaki no era celosa, cuando llega una chica de otro lugar y la situación se vuelve seria para Mamori o tal vez comica.


**Nota de autor: Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.**

Eyeshield 21.

Celos, porque soy una chica.

Estaba indignada.

Se sentía herida, como si la fueran acuchillado por la espalda. Todo empezó en la mañana, cuando fue a visitarlos a el instituto una hermosa chica llamada Clara de un refinado internado solamente de su sexo que se quedaría solamente una semana. La chica nueva era como una imitación, gentil y sencilla como ella.

Los chicos quedaron rendidos a su encanto, no paraban de seguirla y hacerle propuestas, algunas chicas la envidiaban en silencio, otras la admiraban y le hablaban como si fuera su persona a seguir, Suzuna era la única a la que no le caía bien la chica nueva, solo le decía que tuviera cuidado, ya que esa chica no le daba buena espina, en cambio Mamori solo se rio ante el comentario, le daba gracia la imaginación que podía tener Suzuna.

Los chicos del club a excepción de Hiruma, también habían quedado encantados, durante toda esa semana de su presencia no dejaban de pensar en ella, mientras que Hiruma solo pensaba que la chica era una molestia y un obstáculo para el equipo, Mamori estaba feliz con la presencia de Clara hasta que un día al llegar al instituto por la mañana, vio a esta en el club a solas con Hiruma, recordó el comentario de Suzuna y entonces sintió un pinchazo en su cuerpo pero lo dejo pasar, no se dejaría llevar por un comentario así, puso sus cosas en la mesa, saludo y beso la mejilla de su novio para después ponerse hacer sus quehaceres, mientras oía hablar a Hiruma y a Clara, le pareció extraño ver a Hiruma interesado en la conversación, se sintió un poco aturdida, el no solía interesarse tanto en algo y lo sabía.

Los demás días empezaron a hacerse una odisea para ella, Clara solo se la pasaba con Hiruma y hablaban por largas horas, ahora sentía más de un pinchazo y le dolía. Al parecer el dolor incrementaba cada vez por día y nadie parecía consolarla, solo Suzuna pero ella quería captar también la atención de Hiruma, su novio pero le resulto difícil. Un día los chicos empezaron a hablar de Clara y llegaron a el tema de que si Mamori pudiera estar celosa.

- Nunca estaría celosa, ella es Mamori – Dijo Sena, la nombrada no dijo nada y por primera vez le dieron ganas de golpear a Sena y ahora ahí estaba indignada por el comentario de su amigo de la infancia y por qué los demás estaban de acuerdo, _"¡Yo soy una chica con sentimientos!" _y después de terminar su trabajo como manager, se fue a su casa sin despedirse, lo cual les pareció extraño a los demás, al otro día decidió no ir a el instituto diciéndole a su madre que solo se sentía mal, ese día se lo tomaría para relajar su mente y descansar sus descontrolados sentimientos, tenía una pequeña esperanza a que Hiruma aparecería ahí ese día pero él no apareció.

A la mañana siguiendo cuando llego al instituto y fue al club, vio a su novio y le pareció extraño que no estuviera con Clara, se sintió aliviada esa mañana de que su novio la mirase a ella por primera vez en toda la semana.

Ese día fue increíble, termino la clase y ella en ese receso fue a tomar aire a la azotea, cuando unos minutos de tranquilidad y de aire fresco, se hizo presencia Clara y ella sintió un retorcijón en su estómago.

- Hola, Mamori ¿Cómo estás? – Sonrió ella y Mamori sintió un poco de culpa por pensar que alguien tan inocente como ella pudiera fijarse en su novio - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Mamori solo asintió.

- ¿Estas celosa? – Esta se puso recta y no sabía que decir, ahora se sentía estúpida – Es que Hiruma ayer me dijo que sería mejor no hablar más, ya que su "Jodida novia" estaba celosa – Paro un momento y siguió – Quiero dejar claro que no me gusta en lo absoluto Hiruma, es solo que mi padre es jugador de futbol americano y este juego me parece magnifico.

Mamori suspiro, pareciera que le hubieran quitado un peso de encima – Te diré la verdad, estaba celosa y molesta contigo, lo siento – Bajo la cabeza apenada, esta solo rio y le dedico una sonrisa.

- B-Bueno, yo tengo que confesarte algo – Tartamudeo al parecer nerviosa Clara – ¡Tú me gustas! – Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces decidió proseguir – Lo sé, sé que parece raro... Pero estuvo en un internado para chicas como habrás oído antes, No quiero que digas nada, sé que tu novio es Hiruma pero solamente quería decírtelo.. – Mamori estaba petrificada y cuando fue a decir algo fue interrumpida por alguien.

- Jodida chica ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? – Hiruma entro explotando en su boca una goma de mascar – Ella es mi jodida novia – Fue hasta Mamori y la agarro por la cadera en señal de posesión.

- Lo tengo entendido, Hiruma – Sonrió – Bueno, solamente te vine a decir esto Mamori, tengo que hablar con el director antes de irme – Se despidió besando a Mamori en la mejilla y a Hiruma lo despidió con su mano, saliendo del lugar y dejándolos solos.

- Me sorprendió lo de Clara – Se llevó la mano al pecho y soltó un suspiro.

- A mí no, La jodida solo preguntaba por ti cuando estaba conmigo, ya me resultaba estresante - Ella se sintió un poco culpable, se puso celosa y brava con Clara cuando ella ni trataba de quitarle el novio y Hiruma, debió confiar más en el – Desde hoy ni hare contacto visual con ninguna chica, Jodida celosa – Ella lo miro exaltada y sonrojada.

- N-No estaba celosa… - Miro a otro lado, mientras Hiruma se acercaba más y más con una sonrisa burlona, hasta que Mamori choco con las rejas y este aprovecho para encerrarla entre sus brazos y se acercaba mucho a ella.

- ¡Como digas, Jodida celosa! – Rio – Ya verás lo mucho que te amo… - Amplio su sonrisa – Esta noche – Mamori se sonrojo más y no pudo decir nada, Hiruma empezó a carcajear por la reacción de su novia y finalmente la _beso._


End file.
